


Fellatio 101

by marsprince



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Biting, Boyfriends, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsprince/pseuds/marsprince
Summary: Ezra gets to perform some activities with Luke when they are alone at the Ghost. Two horny teenagers with a whole ship for themselves? Seems like a very common fantasy for a couple of young men driven by their hormones; and of course, both practice and knowledge are very important parts in the lifes of two young Padawans in training.





	Fellatio 101

**Author's Note:**

> Ezra and Luke find some time for themselves while the Ghost Crew is doing some shopping at the local market. Let's just pretend that Ezra found Luke in Tatooine and took him with them. They quickly go from best friends to lovers, and then boyfriends. They don't know it yet, but the others are actually giving them some private time since they are getting tired of two horny teenagers sneaking to make out in the middle of Crew duties. Since they meet at a young age, I had to mark this as underage sex. They are both 16-17 in this story.

“Okay.” Ezra stared down at Luke, who stared back up at him. They were in Ezra’s bedroom – The whole ship miraculously empty, for once – and lying on his bed. Ezra had his back against Luke's headboard, cushioned by about half a mountain's worth of clothes. Luke was sitting on his heels on top of Ezra's legs, peering up at him from beneath his lashes.

“Are you sure we should try this? I mean, I liked what we've been doing.” Luke blushed and looked away from Ezra, staring at the closet resolutely. “With our... hands. And the movement. That.” Luke managed to make a few half-hearted jerking off gestures with his hands, though they ended up looking more like he was demonstrating how to knead dough than how to masturbate.

Ezra couldn’t help but laugh at that. Throwing his head backwards and reaching for his stomach with both hands “You… You know I'd never make you do anything you didn't want.” He said gently between laughs, reaching down a hand to stroke Luke's cheek. “But when I was undercover, I heard from some guys at the Imperial Academy that it feels really good – better than jacking off. And I'll do it to you, too.”

Luke sighed, dropping his eyes down to Ezra's knees and running his hand over his pants. “I know. But what if I'm bad at it?”

Ezra smiled crookedly. “Well, you probably will be.” When Luke's head snapped up, eyes flashing. Ezra laughed and continued. “But I probably will be, too. That's what practice is for. And…” Ezra tugged Luke up, until the other boy was sitting on his hips, faces levelled. “That's why it's so good that we've got each other. We can figure it all out and make all our mistakes together: no pressure.”

They kissed, tongues sliding wetly over each other and inexperienced lips sucking. Ezra pulled away first, breathless. “And if you pick up on blow jobs as quickly as you did kissing...”

Luke punching at Ezra's arm did nothing to distract him from the grin that was spreading across Luke's face. “Okay.” He grumbled. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Ezra took a breath as Luke slithered his way down his body, deft fingers unbuckling his belt and tugging at his pants. Ezra shifted, lifting his hips up to help Luke out, even as the blood began to rush down to his crotch, Luke's lips just looked so moist, and red, and... Ezra pressed his head back against the clothes and shut his eyes. Okay. He needed to calm down.

His hips twitched at the first touch of cool air to his erection, which sprang forth and pressed against his stomach as Luke tugged down his underwear. Cracking an eye open and craning his neck, Ezra glanced down to see Luke gnawing on his lower lip and just staring.

“You've seen it before.” Ezra murmured in what he hoped was a reassuring tone of voice, rather than a ‘oh-please-suck-it-right-now’ tone. Luke nodded. Then, to Ezra's surprise, he dove straight done and tried to wrap his lips around it.

And then, his teeth painfully brushed along Ezra’s shaft with a slight sting.

Ezra jerked about a foot, sending Luke the other direction and crying out. “Ow!” Luke pressed a hand to his cheek. “Your hipbone hit my face!”

The other boy gasped. “Well you just... bit me!” When Luke looked kind of like he was deciding between crying in humiliation or storming off in a huff, Ezra hurried on. “I’m sorry… Just... Wrap your hand around it first. Hold it in place.”

With a petty little glare, Luke did as he was instructed, wrapping his hand around the base of Ezra's erection and gently pulling down the foreskin as much as he could, uncovering the pink head gleaming with precum. Ezra took a breath, then nodded. “Okay. Now... Go ahead.”

At the first graze of teeth over the sensitive skin of his glans, Ezra hissed and tried not to injure Luke as he tapped him urgently on the shoulder. “No, no, no...”

Luke pulled back, eyes wide. “Sorry! What?”

Ezra took another breath. It was okay, that's why they were doing this. They needed to work out all of their needs. “Your teeth again. I saw in the... Holograms at the black market in Tatooine...” Ezra winced as he saw Luke's thunderous expression. Ezra brushed it aside mentally. One of them had to do research for this kind of thing, and if Luke wasn't, then the task was left up to Ezra. “You have to cover your teeth with your lips. Like this.” Ezra demonstrated, wrapping his lips over his teeth.

At his waist, Luke imitated him, waiting for Ezra's approval before bending his head back down and slipping his dry lips over Ezra's cock. He slid his head down as far as he could, then pulled back, then repeated the motion a few times. Ezra waited through a few bobs of Luke's head, watching with interest. It was hot, but...

He tapped Luke's shoulder again. Luke pulled back, face flushed with frustration. “ _What_ am I doing wrong now?”

“Are you sucking?”

Luke blinked, then his face turned even redder as he looked away from Ezra, free hand playing with the blanket. “I... I was getting to that.”

Luke bent his head and went back to work, this time sucking hard as he maneuvered Ezra's cock into his mouth. Ezra hissed, fingers clutching at the sheets as his eyes squeezed shut on their own accord. That was _much_ better. Luke repeated the motion, pulling back, then sucking Ezra down. His mouth now wet with saliva mixed with salty precum. He did it a third, fourth, and fifth time; until Ezra was twitching and panting and groaning his approval.

With a loud slurp Luke pulled off, exposing Ezra's wet arousal to the cool air of the bedroom. Ezra's eyes flew open as he looked down. “Why'd you stop? That was really good!”

Luke was wiping drool from his mouth in disgust. “I'm slobbering all over you!”

Ezra's eyes dilated as he took in how disheveled Luke looked already: Dirty blonde hair coming out of place, lips swollen and still covered in saliva, despite his best efforts to wipe it away. Reaching a hand down, Ezra swiped a reassuring thumb across Luke's lower lip. “You look really sexy like that.”

Luke looked incredulous, still wiping a hand across his mouth. “With drool all over my face?”

“Oh yeah.” Luke's shy smile warmed Ezra's heart, even though other areas of him were going neglected. To Ezra's surprise, Luke shifted back and sat up, tugging at his shirt. “What are you doing?”

Laying his shirt off to the side and end of the bed, Luke turned back to Ezra with an eye roll. “I'm not about to get drool and... Your stuff ... All over my only clean shirt.”

Ezra allowed himself to lay back against the old mattress as his eyes drifted appreciatively over Luke's naked torso. If Luke felt the need to take off his clothes, far be it from Ezra to stop him.

Luke lowered his head again, and Ezra took a breath. Luke was definitely getting much better at this. The suction was firm with every bob down, his tongue was sliding over the underside of Ezra's cock in a way he would have to keep in mind later when he tried this on Luke. He looked absolutely amazing, sliding up and down Ezra’s; bright red lips wrapped tightly around him. Ezra groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. It felt fantastic.

Without realizing he was doing it, Ezra must have thrust his hips up a few times, because the next thing he knew Luke was pulling back, gasping and coughing. “Ezra! Hold still!”

“Sorry!” Ezra reached a hand out to rub the side of Luke's neck. “I didn't mean to! It just felt great, and I guess I just... Wanted more...”

Luke's glare was almost enough to shrivel balls, and as it was Ezra shrunk away from it. “You'll be getting nothing if you do something like that again.”

“Sorry! Just... Maybe you could keep your hand on my hip? Then you can keep me in place better?”

Luke groaned, rubbing at his jaw. “This is a lot of work. Can't we just... You know... Rub... Like we normally do?”

“Trust me,” Ezra hurried to reassure Luke, “This feels indescribably amazing, and I promise to return the favor immediately.”

Absently, Luke stroked at Ezra's erection, frowning down at how sticky his hand was getting. “Do you think you're close to... Finishing ... Anytime soon?”

Ezra nodded, head feeling like it was on a spring, he bobbed it up and down so fast. “If you keep doing it the way you were, I'll be coming in seconds.”

Luke sighed a little, grabbing his own throbbing bulge, but he nodded. “Okay. No more thrusting, and I'm holding you in place with my other hand.” He rolled his eyes as Ezra lay back, big grin on his face. “And cover my teeth, suck hard, and ignore the great amounts of drool pouring out of my mouth.” He lowered his head, inched away from Ezra's cock, still grumbling as he stroked him slowly. “I swear, I don't know how anyone goes into porn. I'd rather work in the farm’s crops all day than learn all of this. It's got to be less to remember.”

Ezra was about three seconds away from – politely – suggesting that Luke stop complaining and get on with it, when he lowered his head back down and took Ezra into his mouth. Immediately Ezra twitched up, but Luke's hand on his hip stopped him from choking his boyfriend a second time.

“Luke.” Ezra groaned, feet sliding against Luke's silk comforter as an intolerable pressure built up in his groin. Luke was getting really, really good at this. Sucking and licking and oh, what was that he just did? Lapping at the head of Ezra's penis? Ezra cried out, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to hold on. Luke's lips were sinking back over him again, sucking and sucking and sucking him in...

Ezra came with a gasp, pulsing his release into Luke's mouth. His eyes flew open at the same time Luke's head shot up, mouth closed as he reached for Ezra’s trousers from the floor and spat the warm semen on them. Through his orgasmic haze, Ezra could hear Luke repeatedly spitting into the fabric. Through it all, Ezra floated on the bed, one hand rubbing lightly at his stomach.

Wow. That was _great_.

“Ezra Bridger, you fucking bastard…”

Ezra blinked slowly, taking in how incredibly hot Luke looked all angry with his shirt off. “You couldn't have warned me? I thought you said I could just pull off before you... Did it! Do you have any idea what that tastes like?”

Ezra smiled lazily. “Yeah. I've licked your come off my fingers before. It's not bad at all-”

“Agh!” Luke slapped both hands over his face and jumped from the bed, tips of his ears turning bright red. “I can't believe-”

“Hey!” Ezra sat up, crawling over the edge of the bed and reaching for Luke as he bounced around in the bedroom in a fit of embarrassment. “I didn't realize I was going to. I was going to warn you, but then it just... Snuck up on me.” Finally managing to get his hand around Luke's wrist, Ezra dragged him to the bed. Luke squirmed, hands still covering his face as he tried to get away. But Ezra was persistent, crawling on top of Luke until he had him pinned, then slowly prying each individual finger away until he could see Luke's bright-red face. “It just means you were really good.” Ezra said, all lazy, post-coital smiles. “Really, _really_ _good_ …”

Luke's blue eyes narrowed. “You're just saying that.”

Ezra shook his head sincerely as he gazed down at Luke. “No. You really were.” He lowered his head, pressing his nose up against the back of Luke's ear. It was a cheap move, the spot being one of Luke's weak points, but worth it to feel Luke's body melt beneath him. “It was so hot, Luke. I couldn't even think at the end, with what you were doing.”

When he pulled back, Ezra was pleased to see Luke smiling shyly up at him. “Just try and warn me, next time?”

Ezra nodded sincerely. “Of course. Now.” He glanced down at Luke's pants, “Your turn.”

Luke's chest rose and fell rapidly as Ezra practically manhandled him into position up against the nest of dirty clothing he had just occupied. With a grin, Ezra tore at Luke's belt and zipper, eager to return the favor and show Luke just how good it could be. He took time to stroke Luke to full hardness, smiling up at him as he did so. Luke smiled back, though his eyes were quickly glazing, throat swallowing convulsively as he tried to stay calm.

Ezra took a breath _. ‘Okay. Lips covering teeth, one hand on the base of Luke's cock, one on his hip, remembering to suck, and...’_ Ezra lowered his head, sucking Luke into his mouth. He pulled back, slid down, blonde pubes tickling at his nose, back, down again. He glanced up at Luke, whose eyes were wide, teeth gnawing almost ravenously at his lower lip. This wasn't so hard. Just like sucking on a pen: down, back, down, back...

Pulling off entirely, Ezra took a deep breath. Okay, so maybe it wasn't so easy. He rubbed at his jaw, glancing at a blissed-out Luke. “Did your jaw start to hurt?”

Luke blinked, looking absently down at him. “Hm? Oh, yeah. Just…” Luke seemed like he was about to tell Ezra to just keep going, when he changed his mind. “Sorry. Do you need to stop?”

Ezra shook his head even as he worked at his jaw. “No. Just gimme a second.”

Taking Luke's cock back in hand, Ezra had an idea. Sticking his tongue out, Ezra bent his head and tried slapping Luke's erection against it repeatedly. Above him, Luke coughed. Ezra stopped and glanced up.

“Wh- what are you doing?”

Now it was Ezra’s turn to blush.

“I- I've seen it... In a few porn holograms at the... Before. I thought maybe it'd feel good?”

Luke's expression was sheer bafflement. “No. No, that doesn't... What? Who does that?”

Ezra frowned, although his face was still as red as the Rebel Alliance flag. “It was in a lot of the holograms! I thought it was a... I don't know. Something really great.”

Luke shook his head at the other boy’s blabbering. “No. Definitely not. I can try it on you next time, but it's… not for me. At all. It just feels like something wet is-” Luke tried to explain the lack of pleasure in the action. “The normal way is fine. Please.”

Taking a breath, Ezra returned to the simple bobbing and sucking motion. But after a few minutes his jaw started to ache, and although Luke was crying out and whimpering in that adorable way of his, Ezra was too proud to just do that. Of course he wanted to do more. He wanted to amaze his boyfriend, as always. So he pulled back a little, inhaled deep with his nose, and tried to take all of Luke down his throat in one try.

He immediately pulled back, gagging and coughing. “Sorry!” Luke's voice was louder above him, panting breaths interrupting him every couple of words. “I didn't... I didn't think... did I...”

“No,” Ezra managed to rasp out. “Sorry. My fault.” He coughed again, rubbing at his throat. “I tried to deepthroat you.”

Luke blinked, once, twice, then frowned. “What does that…?” he paused as Ezra gestured: curling his fingers into a tube, then tracing the invisible penis's trajectory down his throat. Luke's eyes widened. “Why would you try and do that?! Isn't this your first...”

Ezra nodded, voice feeling a bit stronger. “Yeah. I just... it looked pretty easy on those recordings...” When Luke sighed and seemed ready to reprimand him again just for watching porn like any other teenage boy in the entire Galaxy, Ezra took his cock in hand and raised his eyebrows. “Listen, I'm sorry, okay? Let me try one more time. Nothing fancy.”

Luke nodded skeptically, easing himself back onto the pillows. “Normal is good.” He muttered. “I wasn't exactly complaining when you were doing it normally.”

Ezra grinned, pressing a kiss to Luke's hipbone. “I know.” he reassured. “I just wanted to make sure you got the best first blow job anyone could give you.”

Luke's eyes softened a little bit at the words, and he reached a hand down to caress Ezra's cheek. He leaned into it, smiling up at Luke. “Oh babe… You can be so damn ridiculous at times.”

Ezra couldn’t stop his laughter and winked as he lowered his head again, sucking Luke into his mouth. Luke's hand dropped from his cheek to his shoulder as he groaned, squeezing tight. With a little bit of repetitive bobbing, Ezra found he had brought Luke to the edge, the other boy breathing fast above him, cut-off whimpers escaping his throat with every time Ezra descended down onto him.

Luke's hand started tapping urgently at Ezra's shoulder, but he ignored it. If Luke had to swallow – or at least taste – Ezra's come, then the least Ezra could do was return the favor. And the truth was that he was more than happy to comply. He kept going, sucking as hard as he could around Luke's cock, and remembering to drag his tongue along the underside of the glans like he had liked. Luke came with a small cry, hips sweaty and trembling beneath Ezra's hand as he emptied himself into Ezra's hot mouth.

Resolutely, Ezra swallowed down Luke's come, even though it did taste a little bit bitter than his own, no matter how many times he had licked it off Luke's fingers, he still needed to get fully used to the flavor of another man. He wiped at his mouth as he pulled off, surprised at the amount of drool and come that had managed to dribble out onto his chin.

Luke was moaning weakly, hand rubbing at Ezra's shoulder in blissful lassitude. Crawling up to him, Ezra pressed a kiss to his cheek before settling down next to him. Slowly Luke's eyes refocused as he stared at Ezra, and his smile grew even more.

“Yeah.” Luke mumbled, “You were right. That was amazing.”

Ezra nudged a teasing shoulder against Luke's. “Just think what we'll be like with a little practice.”

Luke hummed happily, eyes drifting closed as he snuggled into Ezra’s naked body. “What's next on the list?” He mumbled.

Ezra considered, rolling onto his back as he pulled Luke to his chest. The other boy went happily, curling an arm over Ezra as he nuzzled his face into Ezra's neck. “We need to try fingering, eventually. So we can figure out the prostate, and loosen us up, and see if one of us likes it more so we can figure out which one of us is going to be bottoming more. If we ever get around to it.”

Luke patted his pec reassuringly, and caressed Ezra’s dark nipple with his finger. “Eventually. Although I’m pretty sure we already know who’s the top.”

Tilting his head down, Ezra laughed and pressed a kiss to Luke's hair. “I’m the top!” He protested playfully. “But, of course… Nothing until you're ready.” He reassured Luke again. “Nothing until _we_ are ready…” He stopped for a second and stared at the bedroom wall, thinking. “And of course, there's rimming...” Ezra added, hopeful.

Against his neck, Luke made a discontented sound. “I will gladly let your penis into my anus before I put my tongue anywhere there.”

Ezra wriggled beneath Luke, smiling up at the ceiling. “I heard it felt great, though. Better than blow jobs, and according to some anatomy texts I found at-”

“I will have to think about it.”

Ezra smiled as he felt Luke's hand resting against his chest, and his breathing start to even out.

 _‘He had said no definitively to blow jobs too, at first.’_ He thought, before drifting off to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love some blow job practice in a Galaxy Far, Far Away?


End file.
